


Valuable Lessons

by bamboozledbylife



Series: Demons in training [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “Like I told you-” Bisky grit her teeth, brushing ash off her dress- “10 times today, elemental magic is dangerous and you aren’t ready for that yet.” The acrid smell of burnt fabric assaulted her nose and she covered it with her hand. “Did you think I was kidding?Gon and Killua get a little out of hand, so Biscuit decides to teach them the most important lesson of all. Don't piss off your teacher.





	Valuable Lessons

“Like I told you-” Bisky grit her teeth, brushing ash off her dress- “ _10 times today_ , elemental magic is dangerous and you _aren’t ready_ for that yet.” The acrid smell of burnt fabric assaulted her nose and she covered it with her hand. “Did you think I was kidding?” 

Gon and Killua shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. Tell tale smoke still drifted from Gon’s fingers. Killua had his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, trying to hide the electricity still clinging to him. 

“Well, uh,” Gon shook his hands to dispel the lingering steam, “we sure hoped you wouldn’t notice!”

Killua elbowed him sharply in the ribs, breath escaping him with a soft _oof._

“Obviously,” she huffed, “we won’t be doing any casting today, since you can’t control yourselves.”  
“Does that mean we can leave?” Killua asked, hopeful.  
“No, it does not.”  
“Damnit.” 

She carefully examined the hem of her singed skirt, the lacy decorations burned off. The bodice of her dress was pristine, but together, it was unsalvageable. She sighed deeply, money signs flashing before her eyes.

“You know what?” She grinned, a devilish glint in her eye, “I know _exactly_ what we’re going to do. I have an… acquaintance, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to.” 

A change of clothes and a quick transportation spell later, the three of them stood on the tenth floor of a pricy apartment building. Bisky rapped her knuckles on the door, knocking loudly. There were no sounds of movement from inside; the only noise was the three sets of breath in the hallway.

“Where are we?” Gon’s eyes were glued to a window overlooking the city scape, “I’ve never seen any buildings so big!”  
“Because you spend all your time in the woods,” Bisky snorted, “I keep telling you, cities disappear in the blink of an eye. Trust me, you’ll miss them.”   
“I’ll miss forests too,” Gon pouted, “people destroy them all the time.”  
“Oh no,” Killua rolled his eyes, “you’ll have to go to one of the thousands of other, identical, forests.”  
“They’re not identical. Maybe if you spent more time outside you’d know that.”  
“Maybe if you spent more time reading, you’d be more careful and you wouldn’t get caught throwing fireballs around like an idiot.”  
“I was being careful!”  
“Oh yeah? You call that careful? That was barely even-“   
“Boys!” She snapped, silencing them both.

The door lock turned with a click, and Bisky straightened her skirt. She stood up a bit straighter and gave her hair a quick flick as the door opened. A man held the door open just enough to stick his head out, observing his guests. 

“Hisoka,” Bisky smiled brilliantly, “it’s nice to see you.”   
“Well you, certainly are… in front of my apartment.”  
“Can we come in?”  
“I don’t let children into my apartment as a general rule.”   
“Please?” She batted her eyelashes, “for me?”  
“Gross, no.”  
“Gross? Excuse you? Who do you think you’re talking to?”  
“The old lady disguised as a twelve year old on my doorstep.”  
_“Old?_ Listen here, young man-“  
“Nope, not gonna do that. Have a nice day.” 

The door began to shut, but Bisky stuck her foot in, wedging her petite pump between door and frame.

“You’re very persistent. Is it tiring at your age?”  
“You’re not exactly a spring chicken yourself, asshole.”  
“Half your age is young enough, I think.”  
“Look,” she took a deep breath, containing her frustrations, “I’m here with Gon and Killua-“   
“Zoldyck?”   
“Yes?”

The door swung open, revealing the man in his entirety. He was tall, with yellow eyes and red hair so bright it would never pass for natural. It hung down loose, ends brushing his shoulders. He was only half-dressed, wearing pants but no shirt.  
He regarded Killua curiously, staring intently at his face.

“You don’t look anything like your brother.”   
“Which brother?”  
“Pick one.”  
“Which one do you know?”   
“Several of them.”   
“There’s no way you know Milluki, you’d have to have been in our house.”   
“And who’s to say I haven’t been, hm?”

A cold shiver ran down his back at the thought of this man, Hisoka, in his house. Revolting. 

“Well now that we’ve settled that,” she cleared her throat, “are you going to let us in, or not?”  
“I probably should, shouldn’t I? What do you think would piss Illumi off more, if I left you standing out here, or if I actually let you in?”  
“Don’t ask me, I don’t know how he thinks.”  
“Oh, really? I think you do. I think you just don’t know what I want to hear. Hasn’t little miss Biscuit taught you not to lie to a liar?”  
“Ugh,” Gon groaned, “I think you talk a lot. Can we come in or not?”

Hisoka laughed under his breath, a short, harsh, noise. 

“I suppose. Take your shoes off, though.”

Hisoka retreated into his apartment, pushing the door fully open in his wake. Three pairs of shoes were removed and dutifully left at the entrance. The interior was sparsely decorated but meticulously kept, nothing out of place. It was carpeted expect for a large square in the center, where it had obviously been peeled away. There was a sofa several feet back from the square, pushed against a wall.  
Gon and Killua both approached the bare floor, examining it. There was a perfect circle carved into the floor, intricate sigils decorating it’s surface. Gon knelt down to touch it, and Killua shot an arm out to block him.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Hisoka warned, “you’ll get stuck there.”  
“What is it?” Gon paused, letting his fingers rest inches away from the carving, “is it some kind of trap?”   
“Do you listen to anything I tell you?” Bisky put her hands on her hips, face scrunched in exasperation, “it’s a summoning circle.”  
“Oh.” Gon rolled back, off of his knees and away from the circle. “How do those work again?”  
“I think the name’s pretty self-explanatory.” Hisoka sat on the couch, perching on the edge. “You summon demons with it.”  
“But we’re demons,” Gon gestured broadly around the room, “why do you have   
one?”

Hisoka stared at Gon, blank expression on his face. After a moment he crossed his legs and settled back into the couch cushions. 

“I’m going to be blunt here, that’s a stupid question.”  
“It-“  
“Wait-“ Killua held a hand up, silencing Gon’s response- “I thought only humans could summon demons. Can we summon each other?”   
“Why yes, we can. Anyone with blood can summon a demon.”  
“Why did no one tell us about this before?”  
“Because,” Bisky interjected, “it’s extremely rude. It’s nauseating and annoying.”  
“Some people think about it that way.”  
“ _Everyone_ thinks about it that way.”

Bisky had been lingering by the door, but she now approached the boys, taking a seat on the couch next to Hisoka. 

“If everyone thought it was rude, you wouldn’t be here right now.”   
“You know it’s rude, you just don’t care. They’re not the same thing.”  
“You got me there.” 

Bisky inched closer to Hisoka, who in turn inched further away. Killua side-eyed the display, making an exaggerated gagging motion. Hisoka stood suddenly, moving to lean against the arm rest. 

“Is it safe for me to assume you want someone summoned?”  
“Yep. Doesn’t matter who.”  
“I’m going to grab a shirt then.”

Hisoka vanished in a poof of smoke, reemerging through a door at the other end of the apartment. Bisky coughed, waving her hand to cut through the gray cloud.

“The theatrics are unnecessary.”  
“I don’t come into your house and tell you how to live.”  
“You’re more than welcome to visit.”  
“Every time you offer, it gets less appealing.”

Gon grimaced upon seeing Hisoka, noticing his still bare torso. 

“I thought you said you were getting a shirt?”  
“And I did,” Hisoka held up a green shirt, balled in his hand, “I never said I was putting it on.” 

Hisoka stood at the edge of the circle, opposite Gon and Killua. In his other hand he held a small switch blade, yet unopened.

“Catch.” 

Hisoka threw the shirt at Killua, who caught it easily. He threw it to the side, disgusted.

“I don’t want your gross shirt.”  
“It’s not actually mine.” 

Hisoka flicked the knife open, making a small cut on his forearm. A stream of pitch black blood ran down his arm, and he let it coat his two first fingers. With it, he drew three simple figures on the floor. He whispered a name under his breath, so quiet it was nearly inaudible. The sigils in the circle began to glow, slowly lighting up one by one.  
Meanwhile, Killua had been thinking about the shirt. Something about it seemed familiar. He’d kept an eye on Hisoka, memorizing the motions and order. As soon as the sigils began to glow he retrieved the shirt from the floor, examining it closely.  
The longer he looked at it, the more he was sure. He knew whoever this shirt belonged to. Realization dawned on him as the last sigil lit up, and then everything went black. All the lights in the apartment cut out, remaining dark for a few seconds.  
The electricity came back to life, and there was now a man sitting in the circle. A man Killua knew all too well. 

“I was here two hours ago Hisoka, is this really-“  
“Illumi?”  
“Kil?” 

Illumi whipped his head around to look at Killua. Awkward eye contact was made in complete silence. 

“I, uh,” Killua held the shirt up for his brother to see, “think this is your shirt?”   
“Looks like it.” Illumi extended his hand, but Killua remained still. “Are you going to give it to me? I can’t come get it.”  
“Right- yeah, I knew that.” 

Killua tossed the shirt to Illumi, who caught it and set it back on the ground.

“Can I get up now, Hisoka?”  
“Are you going to stay?”  
“No.”  
“Then no.”   
“You can just let him out?” Gon tilted his head, “then how is it a trap?”  
“It isn’t a- Jesus Christ,” Hisoka smiled, forced and uncomfortable, “it’s a summoning circle, Bisky told you that.”  
“Then how would I have gotten stuck in there?”   
“Do you not know how these work?”  
“No, I said that!”   
“Gon,” Bisky sighed, “I’ve told you about this before. You can only leave a summoning circle with the verbal affirmation of the summoner.”   
“What does ‘verbal affirmation’ mean?”

The entire room grew silent, Gon looking at Bisky in confusion, and everyone else looking at Gon. 

“It means Hisoka would have to say something out loud, like ‘you can leave now’ or ‘you can go’,” Killua clarified.   
“Is this-” Illumi pointed at Gon- “really who you spend all your time with?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Isn’t he sort of… stupid?”  
“He isn’t stupid,” Killua shot back, “he just isn’t good at this stuff.”  
“So, he’s stupid then.”  
“I just told you, he isn’t stupid. Weren’t you listening?”  
“I heard you. What I’m saying is, you’re wrong.”  
“This is the first time you’ve ever met him. Who knows better?”  
“Usually? Me.”   
“I meant Gon. Who knows him better?”   
“He makes a terrible first impression.”  
“So you’re admitting I’m right?”  
“I’m not admitting anything.”   
“Because you’re wrong, and you know it.”  
“I didn’t say that.”   
“What do you used to tell me all the time? ‘It was implied’.”

“As much as I hate to interrupt,” Bisky’s annoyed tone contradicted her words, “you guys were supposed to be learning something here. Either of you figure out what that was?”  
“No,” Gon answered plainly.   
“Then think about it.” 

“Do I really have to be here for this?” Illumi questioned, “I had plans.”  
“You have to stay for this because I want you to stay for later,” Hisoka winked.   
“Like I said, I have plans.”   
“No, you said you had plans.”  
“I’ll leave once you let me out. You’ll have to, eventually.”   
“As though I’m above summoning you again.”  
“You’ll run out of blood eventually.”  
“You’ll give up before I bleed out.”  
“Should we test that? Your death would really make my day.”  
“You’re sweet, but we both know I can’t die.”  
“You’d be passed out for a couple of days. That’s good enough.”

“Can we talk about what we learned outside? I don’t want to hear any more of this.” Killua wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
“We’re not going anywhere until you figure it out,” Bisky crossed her arms, “so hurry up if you want to leave.”   
“I, for one,” Hisoka held his hand up, “would appreciate this wonderful teaching moment happen in the hallway, at least.”  
“No one asked you. Gon, Killua, any answers yet?”   
“How to summon demons? Or,” Killua hesitated, “just that it’s possible?”  
“Nope. Try again.”  
“No? What else could this be about?”  
“I told you, think about it.”  
“Do you want us to try and summon somebody now?” Gon asked.   
“God, no. While you two are under my tutelage, you’ll _never_ pull some stunt like this.”  
“What?” Killua exclaimed, “we had to watch this just to be told not to do it? What a waste of time.”   
“Bingo.”  
“What?”   
“That’s the lesson.”  
“That you were wasting our time?”   
“Yep. Waste my time, and I’ll waste yours.” 

“How fascinating,” Hisoka deadpanned, “now get out.”


End file.
